Thistlepaw ShadowClan
' please do not steal or tamper with the code or the character ' ⋄ S I L E N T⋄ '''' <>------------------<> 《 Template created by 》 NOISE|http://aminoapps.com/p/osl8cp <>----------------------------<> <>------------------<> BCBÄŠĪČ BC<>------------------<> BC ♤ CURRENT NAME C|| Thistlepaw BC ♡ NAME MEANING C|| Spiky, Prickly fur. BC ◇ PAST NAME(S) C|| Thistlekit BC ♧ NICKNAME(S) C|| Thistle BC ♤ SEX C|| BC ♡ GENDER C|| Tom BC ◇ AGE C|| BC ♧ SEXUAL ORIENTATION C|| Bisexual BC ♤ CLAN C|| ShadowClan BC ♡ PAST CLAN(S) C|| BC ◇ RANK C|| Apprentice BC ♧ DESIRED RANK C|| Leader BC ♤ HERO OR VILLAIN? C|| Neutral BC ♡ ZODIAC C|| Scorpio BC ◇ ALIVE OR DEAD? C|| Alive BC ♧ STARCLAN OR DARK FOREST? C|| StarClan BC<>------------------<> BCÂPPĒÄŘÅŇČË BC<>------------------<> C BC ○ PELT COLOR C|| Thistlepaws pelt is a warm honeyish brown that seems to glow in the light. BC ● UNDERBELLY COLOR C|| A light, tan cream. BC ○ TOE COLOR C|| A light, tan cream. BC ● FUR LENGTH C|| Medium BC ○ FUR TEXTURE C|| Spiky, yet soft. BC ● TAIL LENGTH C|| Regular BC ○ EYE COLOR C|| Thistlepaws eyes are a dark, deep green that sometimes seem black. BC ● FUR MARKINGS C|| BC ○ SCARS C|| A small nick out of his ear. BC ● SCENT C|| His scent is the smell of the earth after it rains,, BC ○ VOICE C|| His voice is a little deep for a cat his age, but sounds a little bit scruffy. BC ● BODY TYPE C|| Thistlepaws body is muscular, but he stands tall over all his comrades. BC ○ EAR SHAPE C|| He has smaller, round ears. BC ● PHYSICAL DISABILITIES C|| BC ○ HEIGHT C|| BC ● WEIGHT C|| BC ○ ADDITIONAL ACCESSORIES C|| BC<>------------------<> BCPËRŠŐÑÅŁÏTÝ BC<>------------------<> C C Thistlepaw,, is a hard cat to describe. As you meet him he usually keeps to him self, only saying a few gruff words before going to be alone again. He prefers to be in the shadows and doesn't talk much when he feels uncomfortable, and often is very rude and snappy. Around his 'friends' he can be a little bit more happy, often talks a lot more and actually jokes every once in a while. He isn't very close to any one at all due to trust issues, as he has been betrayed before, but no one takes any notice. He has a deep hope and desire to be leader one day, and he looks up a lot to the higher ranking cats. He is very respectful of the older cats, and does exactly whats hes told and when to do it. Deep, deep down he just is a small kitten afraid to be betrayed again, keeping to himself so he doesn't get hurt. BC + LIKES: C|| Being alone C|| Time to think C|| Being praised C|| Quiet C|| His only friends BC -- DISLIKES: C|| Being in a group/crowded place C|| Being the center of attention C|| People telling him he's wrong C|| Loud, noisy, kits. C|| Loud and noisy in general. BC + INTERESTS: C|| Becoming a 'smart' leader C|| Being looked as mature by adults C|| Nature, he's fascinated C|| Learning all the techniques of others C|| Why twolegs wear their pelts on and off,.. BC -- FEARS: C|| Having everyone look up to him, doing all the right decisions. C|| Being betrayed C|| Ever going to the Darkforest. C|| StarClan not accepting him C|| Killing a cat BC × MENTAL HEALTH C|| 7/10 BC ♡ FAVORITES C|| Prey: Rabbit C|| Place: Highly elevated forests C|| Color: Green C|| Smell: Fresh, crisp air C|| Time of Day: Dawn C|| Season: Greenleaf BC<>------------------<> BCRELATIONSHIPS BC<>------------------<> C BC ◇ IMMEDIATE FAMILY C|| Speckheart~ Mother C|| Raincloud~ Father C|| Thrushpaw~ Brother C|| C|| BC ♡ LOVE INTERESTS C|| BC ♡ MATE C|| BC × PAST MATES C|| BC♧ CLOSE FRIENDS C|| BC ♤ RIVALS C|| BC ♤ ENEMIES C|| BC ◇ KNOWN ANCESTORS C|| C|| C|| C|| C|| BC ♧ OFFSPRING C|| C|| C|| C|| C|| BC<>------------------<> BCHĪSŤØŘÝ BC<>------------------<> C TBA BC THEMESONG C|| (link here) BC<>------------------<> BC《 Template created by 》 BCNOISE|http://aminoapps.com/p/osl8cp BC<>----------------------------<> Category:Toms Category:ShadowClan Cats Category:Apprentices Category:Content (Icetiger101) Category:Work In Progress